McKracken Candies: Makes one feel as if inlove
by Lolita Tea Party
Summary: A new chocolateir has moved into Willy Wonka's town. Her candies nearly beating Wonka. What will happen when a striking idea forms in Willy's mind? WillyOc


A rainbow of colors colored the front of the store. Children standing outside in front to wait for the store owner to open it up to the public. Lollipops the size of ones head, gum drops for fifty cents a pound, bubble gum that wrote words and colors on your teeth, candy glasses that wouldn't melt when you wore them, sodas that would change flavors when you take a sip at a time, was only a small portion of what was for sale inside. Who was this amazing person? The store opening was today, and yet the owner was not there yet. Odd? No, it was always a custom to be fashionably late for Adrianna McKracken.

Was it stupid to buy a shop in these times? Oh, no. Willy Wonka could try his best to try and run her candy business out of town like the others, but to no avail will he ever. He had just built his candy factory and was making millions by the day, but was Adrianna intimidated? Nope. Not a single cell in her body was. She was a free woman, to do what she wanted now. Being nineteen and out of the orphanage for teens she could do what she wanted. Whenever she wanted. Life couldn't be sweeter.

Her dreams had come true faster than anything she could have ever of imagined. She had bought this small store on the corner of South Cherry and Buckingham. Small, but capable.

As Adrianna neared the store she saw the many children and parents waiting to be let in. Anticipation, was it great? High heeled boots laced up to her knees tapped lightly on the snow covered cement walkways. No one knew the owner was her, which made this even better. No one had ever heard of a woman running a candy business all by herself. Without workers, or little helpers to carry out what was needed, and to do what was right for the business.

Adrianna's face brightened slightly, placing small black tinted half moon spectacles over her nose as she neared closer. She was pale, but not deathly. Being stuck inside for months at a time making and creating many of her amazing ideas, made her this way. Oval face held high, dark hair falling in waves and curls to her hips. Strands falling in front of her vision. Black skirt hanging from her hips and going a little past her knees. Lace covering the edges, velvet under that. The top she wore was hidden under a warm crimson colored jacket, black lace around the edges of that as well. Her top, still hidden, was but a normal corset. Covering her upper half, without exposing her breasts. Black it was as well, velvet. Lacing up the front with a dark red silk ribbon.

"Hello!" she said lightly pushing past the crowd to get to the door. "I suppose you want to be let in?" she laughed fishing the keys out of her pocket and unlocking the door. When she turned around she saw many gaping faces, and many familiar ones.

Then a voice sounded below her, small the child was. Golden hair covering her little head, rosy cheeked face looking up at Adrianna, "You're a girl?" Surprised?

"Well, yeah! Who else will make such lovely candies? Certainly not a boy," Adrianna laughed when the girl started to giggle at her little remark. Taking out a small lollipop she handed it to the small child," Here." When the child took it, Adrianna had already walked in and behind the counter. Watching as people began to pile in.

The walls were painted a cream color, the counted made up of small tricolor glass. See though, but colorful. The register was to Adrianna's right, to her left was a large stack of chocolate. Wonka products? No. They were not allowed into her shop. Why let someone that was going to send her out of business into her shop?

Candies were in large baskets hanging from the ceiling, the prices hanging off of the bottoms. Disk-shaped wafers the size of her hand were in a large pot next to the register. The sign saying,' free!' Top hats made completely out of candy, held on an overly large coat rack. Waist tall candy canes, that were walking sticks, set in a box next to that.

Adrianna felt proud to look around the room, seeing more people coming in with amazed faces, children in awe, playing and joking around with many of the pranking candies. People tasting the testing candies. People were buying candies left and right, constantly asking questions. What is this? What dose it do? Why would you make that? How did you make this, or that? She didn't ever answer that, always asking them to try again at a later date. Or acting as if she had not heard. Even telling them she did not understand the question. In fact it wassent that she didn't understand, it was because she was not going to give anyone the secret to her success.

Then by the late afternoon, the business had slowed to about a handful of people an hour. She was beginning to see that she needed more disk-wafers, taffy jump ropes, and top hats. Many of them were in the backroom, in the freezer. In order for none of the products to break they must stay out of the freezer, then set out in the front of the sun. But alas the sun was slowly setting and the street lights were starting to warm up, lights slowly beginning to turn on.

Locking the door she walked to the back, starting to take out all of the hats, jump ropes, and disks. Hopefully they could just warm up outside. She moved her jacket from the chair as she walked back out with a book in her hands. All of her ideas. Which one was next to come out? Which one would be a good seller like the rest? She never knew. She always guessed which one was to come out next. Flipping through the pages while counting to her favorite number, thirteen, and the pointing to the one that was to come out next.

As easy as that. She began to look through it, the parchment paper old and worn. The book itself was just about as old as her. A soft knock came from the door and she quickly looked up. Cloaked in black, tall with an oddly sharply shaped nose. A kind smile came from his lips, which disgusted Adrianna, the teeth were rotten, nearly hanging there by a thin hope of recovery.

Slugworth. He made candies just like any other, but everyone knew he stole others secret recipies for his own money. Never giving them a dime. She quickly waved a hand at him, telling him to go away. He frowned knocking again with a small smile. Adrianna shook her head, pointing to the closed sign. There was no way he was getting into her shop. No way in heaven or hell.

Watching the scrawny, balding man turn around and walking away Adrianna smiled. She had gotten him to get away, that was good enough.

_**.M.C.M.C.M.C. **_

"Yeah, its a young woman. No one even knows who she is, saying that she came out of now where!" a worker said to another.

"Oh my! Are her candies any good?" another asked, carefully folding the silver wrapping over the chocolate bar, then the Wonka over lay.

"Are they any good? Of course! She's the newest chocolatier, and the youngest now. She made candy glasses that wont melt when you wear them! Candy jump rope you can play with until you want to eat them! And, candy canes the size of a normal everyday cane!"

"Amazing!"

Willy Wonka sat in his office, the door wide open to let any of the factory workers in to report to him. Hearing everything. Was this woman really a chocolatier? Probably. Where these her own ideas? Most likely. Even he hadn't thought about those kind of ideas. Maybe he should take a visit to this young chocolatier-

A worker disrupted his thoughts," And she says that there is no point in letting other candies into her store. The owners would want profits! Who wouldn't! But she also said when I asked her about Wonka candy, that Mr. Wonka can keep his candy to himself."

Willy was shocked!


End file.
